An Idol, a Fool and a Detective
by Unchained Silence
Summary: The various ways Naoto, Souji and Rise spend their time together. [Persona 4 Golden]
1. Sweet and Salty

**Welcome to everyone for another place to put down some random ideas and such now involving Rise as well because people keep asking. Right let's get some ground rules done pretty quickly so the reviews don't become a complete mess of expectations and such.**

 **1) If you need context for anything going on here, please read 'After Party', 'Pillow Talk V, VI and IX' and 'Passion: Buffet' if you want to know where the ideas came from.**

 **2) This will be an M because it will have a compilation of all different ratings here in one place, individual chapters will have ratings in them so you can skip accordingly if you find something not to your liking.**

 **3) Don't expect this to be updated often.**

 **4) There won't be any angst amongst the three in this. Souji and Naoto have accepted that this is a thing at the moment and are comfortable with the arrangement, Rise is just there to have a good time and have fun with her favourite two people in the world. Expect most of these to be upbeat, funny and sexy.**

* * *

 **Salty and Sweet**

 **Rated T**

Movie night didn't happen very often in the Seta/Shirogane apartment but when it does it was always special. It's one of the few times that both of them were in and this time they had the special rarity of their famous best friend free from a performance or a shoot to join them. They were all bundled in medium size sofa (Normally made for 2 but considering Naoto and Rise were quite small they all got in quite comfortably).

Souji watched the crime thriller with thoughtful intent as he could hear the occasional crunch of popcorn from either side of himself faintly. Only wearing dark blue jogging slacks and a plain white T-Shirt, he sat back comfortably in his house clothes. The slight change of his sitting posture caused the two girls to adjust accordingly and cuddle into him. He quickly shifted his eyes to his left, to see the blue locks of his long term girlfriend Naoto Shirogane humming contently at the feeling of her head pressed against his heart.

Quickly shifting the bangs out of her left eye to see more clearly, Souji took note of the similar to his bottoms she wore with the navy Featherman T-Shit she normally wore to bed. The shift in the sofa allowed Naoto to scoop up a handful of popcorn from the bowl in her lap without much distraction.

Quickly focusing back on the screen, a sudden movement the detective on screen caught before moving out of the way of danger caused the lady on his right yelp and shift uncomfortably. Naoto subconsciously adjusted the yellow blanket over the three of them without losing her focus on the TV.

Souji looked to his right in amusement as the National Celebrity Idol with her head against his shoulder, cuddled up to his arm. Rise was wearing black yoga pants and a white Junes T-Shirt two sizes too big for her. After noticing that the moment of suspense was gone, she relaxed against his body and also took a few bits of popcorn between her fingers and popped them in her mouth.

"You didn't tell me it will be this jumpy Naoto-kun?" Rise whined lightly causing the detective to sigh before taking another handful of popcorn.

"To be fair, it's one of Naoto's favourite series. I'm convinced from what I've watched of it already." Souji interjected, making the Idol puff out her cheeks of what could be deemed as him taking sides.

"There is more to this than jump scares." Naoto said off handily, still keeping her eyes glued to the flat screen.

"Yeah yeah, I know that. I get to choose- Eeek!" Rise squeaked as she saw something jump out at the detective on screen before he quickly defended himself and took it to the floor swiftly.

"Could I choose the movie the next time we do this?"

"Sure."

"Sure." Naoto finished off with the occasional crunch of popcorn.

"Hmm Naoto, question?"

She turned to her boyfriend with a look to carry on.

"I didn't check what Popcorn you had, could I have some?" He asked innocently. She cocked her head to the side to make sure there wasn't any more to the question in typical Seta fashion and decided she couldn't find any ill-intent. She raised an eye brow mischievously as a small idea popped into her head. Souji picked this up, causing his warm smile to turn into a wry one.

"Sure..." She said simply as she leaned up and kissed him softly at first. Rise looked on at Souji's sudden body shift and turn just in time to see Naoto's free hand take hold of Souji's cheek and deepen the kiss to give Souji a good taste of what she'd been eating. Rise scoffed at the sight of Naoto being silly with her boyfriend and leaned back against the former leader's shoulder.

Souji pulled back slowly as Naoto sighed blissfully. He took a second to ponder...

"Salty." He said simply, nodding in his successful claim. Naoto hummed in appreciation before settling back against his chest.

"Want to taste mine?" Rise said, bring the focus back on her. Naoto chuckled at the Idol's demand for attention.

Souji looked at the sleuth quickly and she grinned at his hesitation to her offer, her hand gestured to go ahead. He turned towards Rise and pulled his arm free causing her to whimper. It was then replaced with a mumble when he patted her on the head.

"Sure I'd like too." She turned to him, beaming and newly renewed enthusiasm.

"Come here Senpai?" She asked holding out her hand invitingly. He was leaning forward but then stopped and smirked.

"Oh yeah, I mean come here Souji-kun."

He laughed lightly.

"Good." She kissed him softly similar to Naoto but she deepened the kiss a lot quicker of the sleuth did. Silently noting that her tongue was a lot more aggressive than the former, it was almost like she forced the taste on him, such a Rise thing to do. Souji could hear a small chuckle as he pulled away realising that the detective was laughing at the two.

"What's so funny?" Naoto just shook her head.

"Rise's cry for attention." The idol huffed while Souji grinned, wrapping his left arm around Naoto pulling her closer.

"Well I could taste yours Naoto?" She asked. Naoto gave her a look of apprehension.

"Really now?" Naoto readjusted and held out her bowl to the idol.

"Here you go." Rise's face turned to shock as Souji burst out laughing, momentarily forgetting they were watching a movie.

"Naoto-kun!? You're so mean." Naoto replicating the grin Souji gave off just a moment ago.

"You asked for some popcorn." The idol huffed again, clearly not impressed at being put on the back foot.

"You know that's not what I mean." She folded her arms and mumbled to herself.

Naoto leaned forward. "What was that?"

"I said why wouldn't you kiss me?" Only a little louder. The couple laughed at her displeasure before Souji ruffled her hair causing her to whine.

"You don't get boyfriend privileges, you have to ask for what you want." Naoto said in a matter of fact manner.

"Can I? It's only fair." Naoto retracted the bowl back to her lap and leaned her body forward across Souji's lap.

"Well why should I- Hmf-" She was quickly silenced as the Idol swooped in and locked lips with her while she was in range. Rise's right hand caught Naoto's head to stop her from escaping as she deepened it, forcing Naoto to comply and relinquish, causing her tongue to dances with hers for a second. The sight of it always made Souji's breath hitch as Rise's left eye opened just to check if it got her former Senpai going as he watched the scene in front of him intensely. She closed her eyes again, happy at the reaction, giving the detective all of her attention. After another moment the two pulled away for air, heavy blushed on both of their faces.

"I think that was overkill Rise-chan." Naoto said, a little breathless. The idol nodded slowly, licking her lips.

"Mmm, maybe we should mix sweet and salty popcorn more often."

Souji smirked at the implication she was giving.

"Well not today, cause you are only getting one from me this evening." Naoto wagged her finger.

"What!? No fair!" Souji once again went into a fit of laughter.

You spent a long night with Naoto and Rise...

...

...


	2. Keitai

**You can see people's personalities through their phones. This one is inspiration I got when hanging out with friends. I also want to know if anyone can pin point the reference to another story in here (That's not mine).**

* * *

 **Keitai**

 **Rated K**

Silent time was one of those rituals that Rise figured that existed but no idea how she could handle it. Every Sunday without fail, if both residence were in the apartment at the same time, the house would descended into silence for a couple hours as the read or did a hobby that required no noise. It was surreal to see them switch into this mode almost subconsciously.

It will always start the same way. Naoto will come in after a the weekly round up with the estate, open up the book she's been keeping around with her and swing her feet on to the sofa and read silently.

At first Rise couldn't handle silent time, she ended up too restless and at times had Souji, Naoto or both cuddling her to keep her quiet. However now she always brought some headphones with a bunch of manga she's always wanted to read and joined in. However something distracted her from today's session. Comfortably sitting on the floor against the sofa, she noticed this throughout the day when Naoto would answer and text on her phone. The other detail that slipped her since they've started doing this is the small kotatsu table was normally the place where all of their phones sat during this time.

Her focus snapped to it when she heard three of the five phones vibrate. From what she could tell on her screen, it was a Line message from someone else in the Investigation team group chat they had. Naoto and Souji ignored it entirely, but this gave Rise a moment to observe their devices.

There was five mobiles that collected on the table in a small pile with Naoto and Rise having two respectively with the other lone device being Souji's. Just then she noticed how much personality each device had. Two of them were the exactly the same mobile device in different colours, one pink, one blue. They were Naoto and Rise's work phones. They were painfully simple flip phones, with no attachments or decoration. While Rise's one had the 'Risette' logo as the wall paper, Naoto's one was the stock image, the same one that came with the device by default.

Inwardly she shrugged, she knew those phones were professional use only. It's better they kept nothing on those considering both of their work. It's also the phone they will see most in public too.

Her eyes then turned to Naoto's smart phone curiously. Of the three smart devices, the sleuth's one was looks the least exciting from its outward appearance. The large screen covered the front with a plain black back plate. Still giving her discreet and simple lifestyle as an inspiration to her everyday items. However while her phone charm was small it was significant. The small charm had in hiragana なおxそう encased in a small heart. Rise figured that's their small pet names for each other that they must use super rarely since she's never heard them call each other that before. On the side of the heart, if she focused enough on it, in English it said 'My Radiant Affection'. The text on it almost made her blush knowing that it's only that small and in English to stop people from reading it.

From what she's seen of the background, it was a picture of her and Souji, with the former leader cuddling her from behind. She made fun of her about that once. But she then found out that she had a picture of Souji sleeping as her wallpaper lock screen came off. It was cute, but almost made her ponder if she actually watches him in his sleep. Considering from what she herself has experienced, Souji is up and out of bed before either of them can even consider seeing the morning sunshine.

Perched between both her and Naoto's mobile was the former leader and her current crush. It was a typical smart phone but this time it has a small picture of a Gundam on the blue back case, under the camera. This combined with his numerous phone charms including one that looks strongly like his Totsuka Blade he once brandished and a revolver which she assumed representing his long term girlfriend. The other one was a small star given to him by Nanako that she once made in Design class in school. The idol smiled warmly at that, no matter where he was or how far apart they were, he would still be her Big Brother.

Like the odd opposites they were however the lock screen just had a picture of Naoto looking out over the town of Yasoinaba from the hill they used to run to for time alone. She scoffed knowing she used to try and look for him back at high school and she heard from residence of the town that they were there all along.

"You ok there Rise?" Souji asked, his eyes fixed on her with curiosity and...

...Concern?

"No I'm fine. I'm just day dreaming." She said lightly. The former leader gave her another look over, not entirely convinced but went back to his book with no further question.

She didn't realised she made that much noise.

Anyway, from what she knows about the wallpaper behind the lock screen was the picture of him and Naoto kissing that she snapped of them not too recently. Considering time alone was really private, it was rare anyone got to see them this way. She mostly took it cause Souji really wanted one of them like that. Naoto wasn't really one for public displays of affection so this was the best compromise. However she did keep a copy of the file for herself for later blackmailing attempts on the sleuth.

The last one was hers, the muted pink of the phone base but with a slightly smaller screen than the other two. On the back had various small sticker photo of the time the investigation team has gone out with some from the recent trip to a Puri Cura booth that they went to a few weeks back. Her phone charms were multiple hearts and microphones from stores on her travels. One of them was a small frame of a picture of Naoto, Souji and herself. That was her most prized possession.

Her wall paper was the picture of the team at a dinner where she tried to take a selfie, but in the end Kanji had to do it. It was great seeing everyone together again then, and it's the set of friends she would always do anything for. But thinking about what's behind the lock screen, her face heated up at the innocent yet telling picture of the three in the picture booth machine. Any passerby would think nothing of it but Naoto and Souji planting a kiss on each cheek of Rise having a shocked expression was something that always reminded her of their time together. If anyone knew what was going on between them, will cause more than a few raised eye brows of interest.

"You sure you're ok?" She heard Souji's voice. She turned to look at him, suddenly jolted out of her thoughts.

"Hmm why?"

"Your face is red."

Figured.

Rise turned to the sleuth to look if she's aware of the situation and saw that her concentration hadn't moved from her book.

All Rise could do is smile in amusement at her thinking, and changed her expression to radiate more warmth.

She turned to the former leader. "I just remembered why I like you two so much."

The declaration made the other two in the room blush heavily with Souji looking away in embarrassment.

"I-I see. Fair enough." She grinned knowing she made her former Senpai uncomfortable. She let out a small yelp as she felt an affectionate ruffle through her hair, quickly noting it's Naoto's delicate fingers.

It may not be normal, but the Idol couldn't be any happier.

...

...

...


	3. Shower Time

**Right welcome to chapter 3 and finally the story's first M rated chapter. It does what it says on the tin.**

* * *

 **Shower Time**

 **Rated M**

Souji finally had time to himself. As usual with Rise staying over, it had been manic compared to when it was just him and Naoto. He thoroughly rubbed the shampoo into his scalp, giving himself a bit of a head massage at the same time to get back into the morning game. The Idol's antics were difficult to contain but her enthusiasm was doubled as long as she could get Naoto involved. While the two got on like a house on fire (even more so in some scenarios), he found it hard to keep up with the two at times. He sighed, as he felt the water take away the soap and relished the clean feeling it left him with.

*Knock Knock*

 _Uh oh..._

"Souji-kun, you still in there?" He could hear Naoto's flat voice accompanied by a giggle that he assumed was Rise.

"Yeah I am." There was a moment of silence as he stood still waiting for the resolution of his answer. After not hearing anything he shrugged and carried on cleaning himself.

"We're coming in," Naoto said simply.

"Eh?"

He heard Rise giggle again as the door opened. The silhouette of two figures appeared in his vision beyond the translucent shower door. The glass door was pulled open bringing a draft from outside with it. Souji shivered at the temporary loss of heat even though he was under the water. Suddenly Rise, her hair running down naturally, bounced into the shower cubicle with a giant grin on her face.

"Hey there Senpai!" She greeted gleefully. Souji was just about to ask about his girlfriend when he heard a towel hit the floor and the blue-haired detective carefully stepped into the shower with them.

"Hello Souji-kun."

He raised an eyebrow the best he could with his hands currently tangled in his hair. "Did you two have somewhere to go that couldn't wait until I finished?"

Naoto was about to open her mouth to reply, when-

"Nope, we just wanted to come and see you," Rise told him brightly, placing a small hand against his toned chest.

Naoto quietly closed the shower door as she shuffled closer to the water to catch the heat of the steam.

"Need help there?" Naoto asked. She sported a small smile, the one she gave when she was just happy to see him.

"I guess..." His reply was hesitant, not knowing what they were up to.

"Want to take his front Naoto-kun? I'll take his rear." Rise emphasised that with a smack on his backside which made the former leader yelp in surprise.

"Sounds like a good plan. Ready, Souji-kun?"

Souji shot her a cheeky smile once he recovered.

"Let me rinse my hair out real quick." Souji pushed himself into the water, making sure to get as much soap out of his hair as possible. It only took a moment until Souji shook his head, making he sure he couldn't feel any of the weight of the shampoo in his hair.

He opened his eyes to see Naoto looking at him. She broke the momentary eye contact with a small blush and picked up her personal body sponge.

"Shall we?"

Rise hummed as she picked up her own pink one that she left there when for when she stayed the night. With some shower gel, the two got together and started to scrub Souji on either side. He placed his arms out, making it easier for the two best friends to get the sides of his chest and underarms. They were both careful as they travelled lower down his body. He hummed, his body relaxing under their ministration. Their hands occasionally wandered around, caressing whatever skin they could touch.

"Ah..." Souji breathed in contentment as they started to work on his legs. As their hands glided all over him, it sent a shiver up his spine.

"H-Hey..." He cried as Rise attacked his behind again but with a pinch this time.

"What can I say, I like it."

He was about to come up with some sort of comeback when Naoto's hand was suddenly somewhere he wasn't expecting it to be, causing him to hiss loudly.

"Souji-kun..." The former leader looked down to see Naoto looking up at him in lustful warmth. A considerable blush had taken over her face as she gave his ball sac a soft squeeze and kissed his leg.

"Hah, w-what's this about?" he asked shakily as he felt Rise take a handful of his left butt cheek and squeeze that as she kissed his back.

"We're thanking you for breakfast," the idol told him, her free hand travelling around his side and catching his right nipple in between her fingers.

She breathed into his ear. "Hope you like it..."

Naoto now stood up and kissed his chest lovingly as she leaned into him. He felt her free hand wander, causing his breath to hitch. He stood paralysed as the two ladies sensually explored and groped him.

"Naoto..." he breathed, his eyes clenched shut as he felt Rise claw at his chest. A small smile appeared on the detective's face as she held him firmer in her hand.

"W-Were you thinking about us?" She asked timidly, still stroking him slowly.

"When am I not..." he managed to speak as he felt Rise kissing up his neck softly.

"We are hard to forget," Rise whispered. Her arm encircled around him like a protective barrier, similar to what she was able to do with her Persona years ago.

"We are always thinking about you," Naoto told him as she kissed along his neck too. Feeling two sets of lips there caused him to groan aloud, signalling to the two girls that his resistance was breaking.

Rise took her hands off the former leader and held them out to Naoto to grab. Naoto took her hands and allowed herself to be pulled forward so both of their bodies were pressed against Souji. He shuddered as he felt two sets of soft mounds press against him. Naoto's hands trailed up his arms before passing over his shoulders to take his face in her hands.

"Souji-kun..." she breathed as she pulled him down for a passionate and lustful kiss. Her tongue quickly invaded his mouth and played with his as the interaction shook him awake. Suddenly waking up to the dream-like situation, his hands wrapped around Naoto to bring her even closer. She shivered against him as his fingers played against her back, touching her in places that he knew got her going. She pulled back just a moment to moan as her legs wobbled, her body suddenly remembering that his touch always made her give herself to him.

"You two are so hot," she heard Rise whisper. Naoto couldn't help but bask in the compliment as she leaned back, giving Souji unrestricted access to her neck. She could feel his tongue glide down her right side, tasting as much of her as possible.

"I love you..." She squeaked as he took two handfuls of her rear, involuntarily lifting her up on to her toes. She heard Souji growl against her skin, that feral, animalistic lust now reaching boiling point.

"S-Souji..." Naoto started to beg, suddenly realising she was losing track of the plan, spreading her legs and telling Souji to do what he wanted with her. He grunted against her at the call of his name, and responded with a nibble on her shoulder causing her to gasp. Her hands now tapped against him in protest.

"Rise... She's still here..." Naoto hissed as she felt his right hand travel just to the junction of her legs, as she felt his fingers on the cusp of satisfying her desire. But Souji's attention snapped as he finally noticed that Rise's weight wasn't on his back any more.

"Mmm." It was a simple acknowledgment, but it was enough for his hands to leave the detective's body for the moment. Her breathing was still heavy from the amount of attention he gave; it left her needy and ready to be fucked. She shook her head, trying to get the stars from her eyes and focus – but looking at Rise, she noticed she was far from doing any better.

Souji turned, his face slowly morphing into a seductive grin when he saw Rise's state. She was currently leaning against the shower wall, her left hand firmly cupping her left breast, playing with her nipple furiously as her right hand danced along her clit, not able to take her eyes off her favourite couple.

"Senpai..." she beckoned with her voice as he stalked her like prey, his eyes laser-focused on her. Her body blushed all over from the heat of the shower and from the intense focus in his eyes.

"Rise..." he sighed as he loomed over her. She glanced at his face to see the focus in his eyes as they met her half-lidded expression. Looking down, she saw his arousal at full mast, ready to take her. She shivered at the thought of it invading and working, turning her into a droopy mess of famous idol. Souji and Naoto: the only ones able to do that to her.

"Cute," he whispered as he moved past her hands and quickly invaded her folds with his index and middle fingers, then started to finger her furiously.

"Fuuuucccccck..." Her hips shook at the sudden intrusion as her first orgasm that she helped along herself rocked her body mercilessly. Her cry, when he pressed his thumb against her clit, was silenced with a fierce kiss that only caused her to whimper as her now free hand vigorously stroked his cock, trying to coax him to do her with it.

"Mmm... MMM!" She moaned against his kiss as another orgasm battered through her previous one and took her by surprise. Her inner walls clamped on his fingers, trying to get more as he rubbed against her g-spot, trembling. She pulled back, her head against the shower wall and felt the third orgasm roll through her. Her hips started to tense as her eyes watered, the feeling becoming all too overbearing.

"I'm gonna come. Fuck, I'm coming hard please, please, please..." she begged. She was so close and she hadn't even had him properly yet. She pulsed as she cried out and threw her head to the side, taking her hands off him to brace against the wall. Her hips ground against him furiously. Suddenly her vision went monochrome and her most vicious orgasm rocked her; she screamed loudly as it pulsed through her body.

As Souji felt her inner walls relax, he slowly pulled his fingers out, Rise hissing from the lack of feeling.

"Senpai..." she whimpered as she slid down against the wall, her legs feeling like jelly from the overload of sensation. Her head flopped to the side, dizzy from her experience.

"Wow, Souji-kun," Naoto told him as she pressed against his back. He could feel her full breasts he loved so much pushing against him as she embraced him from behind. She looked down at Rise, who seemed to have bitten off more than she could chew this morning. Her dreamy expression told them she would be out of action for a bit as her body occasionally twitched with the aftershocks of her high.

"May I have your attention?" the detective asked sweetly, causing her boyfriend to turn around and wrap his arms around her.

"Of course..." his reply was soft and loving, a warm smile replacing the predatory grin that he'd been wearing before. But somewhere in Naoto's consciousness she registered that twinkle in his eye that meant he was up to no good.

Before she could question it, she felt the world move around her and lacked terra firma for a moment as she quickly swapped places with her boyfriend and pressed, chest first against the wall, ass sticking out for him, welcoming his conquest.

"You have such a fine backside." She could _feel_ the pride in that declaration knowing just how much he admired her. She gave her ass a little shake, emphasising it. It was met with a light spank causing her to gasp at the contact.

"Is that you Naoto-kun?" Rise breathed, as she looked up, realising that she was inches away from the parting of Naoto's legs. She could smell her arousal from here.

"So, before we start, Naoto..." Souji breathed against her ear, as he leaned in to cup an ass cheek causing her to moan. "What was your plan coming in here?"

His voice was playful, full of mischief, but cocky at how this had all all played out. She couldn't blame him; he had already put Rise out of commission and now she was firmly wrapped around his finger.

"Well..." She began but hissed loudly and braced her forehead against the ceramic tiles as she felt Souji's thumb pressed against her clit.

"I-I..." She moaned, as she felt him circle it slowly, enough to make her knees weak. "W-we were going to thank you for breakfast..."

The comment took the former leader by surprise because of the sincerity in it. He thought it was just Rise making excuses. Softly he leaned forward kissed her neck, making the detective shiver in his grasp.

"You guys don't need to thank me for breakfast. I do it because I care; you are my world," he said lovingly. He braced himself on her hips and slowly pushed himself inside, drawing a high-pitched moan from Naoto as she momentarily lost balance and relied on Souji to keep her upright.

"You feel amazing Naoto," he groaned into her neck as he started to carefully pump into her, using firm and well-measured strokes. All she could do is moan in appreciation as the thumb that was on her clit was still there, still circling, still bring her closer to orgasm at record pace.

"I'm coming undone, Souji-kun!" she cried as he picked up the pace, lifting her left leg to get a much better angle. He effortlessly switched gears as she welcomed him with all of her body. Her inner walls clamped to his hardness on every upstroke, trying to take as much of the feeling as possible, with the down stroke catching her g-spot and quickly taking her to heaven as she revelled in it all.

Rise who was currently the willing spectator at the moment, wiggled her toes, finally getting the feeling back into them. She was eager to get back into it, watching and hearing the slapping of bodies that are echoing inside bathroom over the noise of the running shower. Once she felt the feeling come back, she looked up, then shifted onto her knees, using the wall as an assistance to help her keep stable.

"S-Souji!" Naoto cried again as the left leg Souji had lifted up was now tucked in, which made her body curl. The angle she was getting was now really deep and now all of him worked her furiously, his thumb still dancing at her entrance and helping her towards and orgasm that really needed no help at all.

Souji grunted as he felt a small hand grip his balls for a moment and squeeze, just enough for a gentle sensation to run through him, but enough to knock his timing out of his natural metronome. Just to the left of his vision he caught sight of Rise, still leaning against the wall and doing her best to get back into the action. She leaned back over to Naoto, who was clawing at the wall, took her left nipple in her mouth and sucked lightly. That was the little bit extra it took for her dams to break as she cried to the heavens.

Naoto's euphoric high was met with a rocking the hips as her inner walls enclosed and contracted around him, squeezing and milking him for all it was worth. She clawed at the ceramic tiles as her hips ground against him as much as possible. A free hand eventually latched on to Rise's head, keeping her close, silently begging her not to stop.

He tensed, trying his best to not getting be pulled into her whirling passion but Rise paid him back for his earlier performance by kicking him into it.

"Senpai..." She breathed with the lust coming from her lips. She continue to cradle and caress his balls, squeezing gently again. The feeling from the idol and the sleuth was too much as he groaned and bottomed out inside Naoto and let loose all the tension that had been building for the past 20 minutes. His grip on Naoto's body strengthened to try and hold her in place as he filled her. Rise could see the skin on Naoto's legs under Souji's fingers go red from the pressure.

"S-Souji!" Her eyes clenched shut as she felt his warmth invade her as deep as he could go, filling her to the brim.

"Oooh, I can feel him cumming. He's pulsing in my hand," Rise cooed as another caress caused him to buck again, bring another gasp from the detective.

"S-So can I..." Her voice was sharp as her body seemed to shake with each of Souji's pulse.

"...Shit..." The former leader breathed once he felt the tension leave his shoulders and his grip on his girlfriend relaxed. Slowly Souji set her leg down as soon as it hit the ground, her knees buckled as she leaned against the wall for support, eventually sliding down in a similar way to her best friend, but this time facing the wall in a crumpled state.

"Y-You're... too dangerous..." Naoto wheezed as she tried to regulate her breathing from the fucking she'd just had. Saying that, it was the first time since she got in here that she felt satisfied. She duly noted that she could feel Souji's essence run down her leg. "Don't you think so Rise? Rise?"

The sleuth feebly turned around to see Rise on her knees, currently servicing Souji's cock with her mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"Rise, I'm still sensitive..."

Naoto's eye twitched, just slightly.

Rise was unperturbed by the situation and pulled off him with an audible pop from her mouth before turning and giving her a wink.

"I was cleaning up. That's what you're supposed to do in the shower right?" Souji laughed heartedly as the joke hit just the right chord. Naoto just sighed in exasperation.

"I think you are well above the literal meaning by now."

Rise grinned cheekily. "Of course, but I haven't had a taste of him yet." She looked up at the former leader with a cute smile. "I was just giving him my thanks for his services."

"Always here to please," was the reply with a small salute.

"If you are so inclined to please, would you mind helping me up, I still need to rinse off after what you did to me?" The humour in Naoto's tone came back, noticing that the feeling in her legs hadn't reappeared.

"Sure m'lady." Souji bent down and lifted her up and supported in a standing position while Rise helped clean her up with her body sponge. Once she was done, Souji lifted her into in a bridal carry, causing her to yelp.

"T-This works." She blinked, for a moment, the water still washing over them for a second before Rise stood up and shut off the shower.

"Shall we?" She started motioning to the door.

The couple nodded before Souji readjusted to get himself through the door with Rise in tow.

* * *

 **I was actually planing on going in harder on this chapter but I thought it's still a little early for that. The good thing is that people won't have to wait too long for the next set of chapters. I know some people have already had a chance to see what's coming so don't spoil anything :P.**


	4. Work Out

**More slice of life stuff between the three. I like the sort of every day tone thing I get from them. It's really cute. This angle took a bit because I was trying to get the tone right.**

* * *

 **Work Out**

To keep herself in idol image Rise had a very strict work out regime. She didn't fall for the other traps that other idols did in the industry with dieting issues, and other ways to keep themselves looking thin. She did it by the books, good and balance diet and made sure she was best friends with the gym. She made sure she surrounded herself with people who were good influencers, supportive of being healthy and human. Not giving her any absurd expectations. It was probably why she came out so bubbly and energetic, she was just short of an athlete and after the events of the midnight channel, it always served as a reminder to always keep at it, keep training cause you never know what might happen.

However...

...Whenever she had a tendency to meet her favourite couple sometimes being wrapped up in them was enough to make her forget about her weekly schedule. So this visit she made sure to book gym days when she came to see them, that's when she found out she isn't the only one also best friends with the gym.

When she told Naoto that she needed to find somewhere secluded get some work out time and not be interrupted by people Naoto suggest to join her and Souji at one of the nearby establishments owned by the Shirogane Estate. What she didn't know was how well equipped it would be. Currently running on one of the most high tech treadmills she's been on, she was acutely aware of the Detective Prince running alongside her, she couldn't help but check to see if her speed was faster than her.

"Naoto-kun?" Rise asked, still a little breathless while running.

 _'Get up! Get Up! It's time to get real, Can't control the steering wheel...'_

The blue haired detective removed her ear buds. "Yes Rise-chan?"

Rise quickly noted how she answered without losing any of her stride. Man did she train a lot more than herself, and she was sure Naoto was running at a faster speed than herself too while talking.

"You train often?" Naoto nodded focusing back to her on own exercise.

"Me and Souji do whenever we can." Rise laughed. Figured they would be into this sort of thing. I wouldn't put it past them that it was actually Naoto's idea. "Souji trained once and a while but I pushed him to do it more of a couple's activity since I'm away a lot we don't get to be together as much."

Right on the money.

"So..." Rise started, momentarily taking her concentration off the conversation to look back at Souji doing knee lifts with weights, his sleeveless shirt clinging to him making her blush just slightly. "...I figured you guys had a place but I didn't expect this."

Naoto hummed, quickly pressing a button to raise the elevation of her treadmill. "Grandpa owns quite a few places for anyone working in the Estate to stay while they are on assignments around Japan or East Asia. It's really quite useful, this one happens to be near us so we go when we can."

"That sounds useful. But is all of them as decked out as this?"

"Yes, some of them are available for public use which helps those become self sustainable, ones like this is not however, Estate staff only, hence why there tends to be a lot of security around here. Estate areas can be targets because you know how criminals work and all. Anything to get the upper hand..."

Rise could only nod, noticing that Naoto's brain went else, pondering something that was probably a lot deeper or darker than the conversation needed to be.

"That's fine. I was only wondering because this place is perfect for keeping up with my weekly schedule."

"You have one?" Rise giggled.

"You think this body just comes naturally? No way, I have to work for this to an extent." Naoto looked over at her for a second, blushed lightly and turned back to what was in front of her.

"That makes a lot of sense." Rise tut signalling she wasn't impressed.

"The problem is when I ever come to see you guys, you two have a tendency of making me forget about my schedule. You two are a horrible influence."

Naoto's eyes widen at the accusation.

"Eh!? You're the one who always wants to stay in bed."

Rise huffed. "Do you blame me?"

"Yes."

"Well of course you would. Not my fault you're so cuddly."

Naoto sighed as she upped the speed on her treadmill again, getting really close to sprint speed. Sometimes she wondered how pointless it was arguing with the idol about things like that. Not like she didn't appreciate someone to work out with, no matter the situation Rise was able to uplift the mood unless it involved complete silence.

Naoto's cardio regime was almost done, having the fitness is important considering how many cases dissolved into chasing suspects or witnesses before they were able to bail. Having Souji on some of them when he's had to chase after people or react to things quickly opened her eyes to how important it was when it came to being a detective. So she started to emulate Souji's training ethic and patterns and realised how beneficial it's been for her. It also allowed her to be a lot more confident when working on her own knowing that she was more all rounded than she was before. She must admit though one of the added benefits to training is coming to watch Souji. Naoto wouldn't tell him that though, she didn't really feel like feeding his ego.

Seeing her target reached, the Sleuth pressed the slow down button on the treadmill as it considerably decreased it's speed changing Naoto's running stride to a swift power walk.

"You're finished?" Rise asked curiously, noting she still had at least another 10 minutes on her work out target.

"Yeah, this is only the first half though." Rise raised an eye brow.

"You go on it twice?" Naoto was about to reply when almost right on cue, Souji appeared near the two, with a small towel slung over his shoulder, currently topless.

"Ah Souji-kun..." Naoto exclaimed. A little thrown off by his attire or lack of it. He only shrugged not seeing the issue. For that moment though Rise felt her breath hitch, happy her body knew to instinctively to keep running even though her focus on something else.

"I was wondering if you want me to get the mats out?" He asked simply.

Naoto nodded.

"Definitely. I'll go get change while you do. Then you can change after when I get the pads out."

"Got it." With that Souji walked off to the open spaces in the gym hall to one of the equipment crates. The curiosity got the better of Rise. She turned off the treadmill she was using, remembering the number she was on to pick it back up later, she was interested in what was going to happen now.

"Senpai!" She called as she got near the box Souji was shuffling through, she stopped when she saw him heave out a large floor mat, then a second then a third.

"What are those for?"

Souji hauled another mat out before clapping his hands together in success. "Oh, these are for practice."

The Idol tilted her head in confusion. "Practice for what?"

She watched carefully as the former leader rearranged the mats into a large rectangle, almost like a combat ring. "It's normally when we practice-"

"Souji-kun I'm ready." Souji turned around, his face visibly brightened up when he saw his girlfriend. However Rise eyes went wide at the Detective Prince's attire.

"Good. I'll go get changed now, I'll only be a minute." Naoto nodded quickly, quickly heading to the same supply box that her boyfriend was in a minute ago.

"What are you wearing?" Naoto frowned at the combination of her best friend's question and the quest to find the elbow and knee pads she sought for. Once finding them, she pulled out two pairs with the added bonus of finding their shin guards too. With a bit of a heave, she threw them out of the box so they were on the make shift ring and stood up. She turned to her best friend, hands on hips.

Rise couldn't help but gawk at her appearance. Naoto was wearing a black pair of spats, similar to what Chie used to wear but even more skin tight than that. Her chest was covered by a sports bra that left nothing to the imagination. She was sure that she would never wear anything that revealed that much skin in public under normal circumstances.

"This is what I normally wear when practice Jujitsu. Is this unusual?"

Rise's expression turned coy. "I wouldn't know, not seen you wear anything that showed that much skin, unless it's intentional."

Naoto blushed, suddenly feeling self conscious. "Hey!"

"I'm back- Oh you found the shin guards too. Awesome." Souji said walking into vision. Rise couldn't help but raise an eye brow at him too.

"Are you two trying to kill me here?" Souji shrugged and picked up a pair of the elbow guards and started to fit them on. Rise took in what he looked like as well, the training pants were replaced by tight cycling like shorts that cling to his well defined legs, and a skin tight sleeveless shirt, leaving the arms that she very much loved to have circle her on full display.

"Maybe you should take your mind out of the gutter Rise." Souji said simply. Plopping himself on the mats so he can easily put on the knee pads and shin guards.

"That would be good advice Rise." Naoto piled on, fitting on her own safety gear, happy that her blush was dying down. After a moment the pair was all ready and suited, they sat back to back in the centre of the mats.

"So how long have you two have been doing this?" Rise asked curiously, watching the two.

"About a couple years or so. Ready Naoto?" The Sleuth hummed in acknowledgment, ready to get started. The silence the two induced in the room as they mentally prepared to do battle was suffocating to Rise, she just needed to break the silence to take the edge off.

"Wait before you get started, how about we up the ante on this one?" Souji and Naoto but paused for a second with the tension broken and looked at the idol curiously.

"Well the winner of you two's little practice gets a little something." Rise now fully aware that her own lust that was silently building in the background was driving her little game. Well might as well go all in. "The winner will get a kiss from me of course. How does that sound?"

The couple took a moment to look at each other to seemingly make up their mind.

"Deal!" Rise's smile turned very mischievous very quickly at their response.

 _'No matter how calm and collected they are, they are no match for the charm of Rise Kujikawa. Muhahaha, even these two will fight over me.'_

Back to stance the two with new conviction in their eyes for a reason to win this practice. Rise not realising that this is due to the couple's very competitive nature more than being for her.

"On three Naoto?" She felt the Sleuth behind him nod against his back.

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One!"

From the number call, the both turned around in a flash. Souji with the height advantage managed to get his arm around Naoto and pin it to her body for just a second before she started rolling over for a reversal, pinning the former leader to the mat.

"Give up!" She snarled, Rise taken back by the ferocity in her words.

"No!" Souji shouted, tucking his knees in and rolling to the side reversing the weight causing Naoto to stumble out of her hold. She scrambled back to a vertical base bettering on Souji taking a moment longer to write himself so she could get the height advantage. Unfortunately she guessed wrong and by the time she was back up Souji had her by the elbows and was about to bring her to the mat again. She quickly used his weight as a counter for to try and send him the other way but Souji blocked by a shift of the feet, changing his weight distribution.

Souji smiled at his forward thinking but the ever analytical mind of Naoto was already work. Noticing that his posture is was slightly off due to his quickly get up, She moved forward quickly, sweeping him off his feet. He fell with a yelp, trying to roll out of the incoming pounce of Naoto. He managed to avoid landing on his back but Naoto caught him mid-roll and put all of her weight on his back, trapping him in the previous position they were before. Trying his original way of escape, it was thwarted by Naoto's left knee not allowing him to move.

"I said give up!" She shouted applying more pressure on his right arm that was hooked behind his back. Souji breathed out trying to avoid the need to tap. With strength born of panic he lift both him and Naoto's weight on one arm and shifted them both to the side knocking her off him.

Rise watched curiously as her two most loved people take out any domestic issues they had with each other on the mat. She couldn't help but smile at the fact she assumed they were fighting extra hard over her. But Rise herself already had a bias on who she wanted to win. For her it was a case on who looked better in their work out gear. Given that criteria she had already decided who would that be, time for herself to play a role.

"Hold still!" Souji barked as he tried to work her left arm in a grounded wrestle. Naoto struggled under his weight, not being able to shift or rock to cause momentum meant that she was trapped under him and was only a matter of time before he pried open her defense to go for an arm bar.

"Ah ha!" He caught her arm and extended it out while trapping it between his legs. In a cry of defiance, Naoto reached around with the arm that was pinned down and interlocking her hands, stopping him from fully extending it. All Souji had to do is outlast Naoto and eventually pull her hands apart, once he could do that he could have victory. He closed his eyes and tensed, putting as much strength as he could without hurting her to pry her arms apart.

"Senpai..." Souji heard in the back of his mind. He tried to push out the voice out focusing at the task at hand. Any break in concentration now and Naoto would find away to reverse it.

"Senpai..." The voice said a little louder, enough for Souji to finally take notice. His eyes peered up just to check what it was and in his peripheral vision it was Rise, with the most sultry expression she could do, slowly lifting her shirt up. "Senpai..." She breathed again.

"Rise what the hell-" At that moment Souji figured out what was going on. Realising that he took his mind off Naoto for the moment she rolled on top of him, reversing the hold to catch his own hand in an arm bar of his own. He was too slow to react and Naoto fully extended his arm and the pain shot through him instantly. He tried to fight the pain, thinking of a way out, but he couldn't move due to the torque on his arm being too much. Through the excruciating pain, he could hear Rise cackling evilly.

With his pride hit hard, Souji tapped against Naoto's leg signalling he was throwing in the towel. Letting out a breath of relief, Naoto let go, seeing him arm flop on to the mat.

"I guess I win this one Souji-kun." Naoto said gleefully. Souji just huffed and turned away. Annoyed at himself at letting himself get distracted.

"Good job there Naoto-kun" Rise walked over to the Sleuth sitting upright just stretching out her limbs from the action.

"Thanks, but I didn't need the assistance."

"Aww, you sure?" She scoffed at Rise's tone.

"Anyway, Souji-kun, we'll continue this again next week, I'll make sure it's a lot more fair."

"Yeah yeah." Souji was sulked as he sat up. It's how he lost more than the fact he just lost is what got to him.

"So Naoto-kun, do you want your prize now?" Naoto raised her eye brow.

"I'm getting it now?" Rise shrugged.

"Sure, no one else is here."

Naoto's face started to bloom in colour. "But any of the staff can walk in."

"If no one has come in since we got here, no one is going to come in now." Naoto turned to Souji hoping for back up, but he simply shrugged.

"Fine..." Rise trademark flirty smile returned, as she leaned in on the Sleuth who is sitting on her knees. Naoto looked up and pouted, but inwardly happy that she was getting some attention. Once their lips made contact their eyes closed as Rise's hand came to the detective's face to hold the contact and deepen it just enough to feel Naoto sigh against her lips. Just as the comfort of Rise's lips was starting to make Naoto relax the door opened.

"Naoto-sama, a call from the estate..." One of the assistance staff walked into the room. She quickly froze at the scene with the room suddenly dipped to a chilling temperature. In Souji's head, a sense of déjà vu was a bit too much and caused him to laugh despite the freezing silence. Maybe this was karma here at work.

"Hey there Ida-san." He called, humour laced in his voice. He could tell as one of the head maids of the estate wasn't too sure what to do or say.

Her brain was seemingly stuck in neutral gear trying to process what was going on. Interactions with her beloved Souji was one thing but she just walked in on Naoto-sama in a passionate embrace with her best friend, with her significant other watching. What world of debauchery has she immersed herself in?

"Naoto-sama! what on Kami's name is going on?" With a small groan Naoto pulled away from the furiously blushing Rise who was now trying to blabber an explanation.

"Mention no word of this to anyone in the Estate, do I make myself clear?" All the warmth in Naoto's voice was gone as her tone of authority came back in an instant. She turned back to Souji and shot him a glare to stop him from laughing.

"I- Yes Naoto-sama!" The maid complied with a swift bow. Whatever it is the head Estate house needed, it could wait until heir has cooled off. Her job meant much more to her than that.

Rise, still almost hyperventilating about being caught, tried to now apologise to Naoto for getting them caught. The detective just raised her hand, cutting off her trail of nonsensical words.

"Don't worry about it, we'll finish this later."


End file.
